It has become commonplace for people carry a multitude of personal portable devices capable of interacting through a personal wireless network (e.g., cell phones, PDAs, PIMs, MP3 players, PNDs, digital cameras, wireless headsets, wireless earpieces, wireless microphones, etc.) to cooperate to carry out various tasks. Such tasks include listening to music, watching a video, engaging in a telephone conversation, reading emails, exchanging text messages, entering data, editing data, printing data, etc.
Such personal portable devices are meant to be easily movable from place to place by being easily carried on the persons of their users in some way (e.g., in a pocket, strapped to an arm or wrist, worn on the head, suspended from a neck or shoulder strap, clipped to a belt or lapel, etc.). Despite numerous benefits afforded by so easily movable, this very same movable nature of these devices often encourages a user of such personal portable devices to frequently change the combination of personal portable devices that they carry with them at any given time. This necessarily results in the personal wireless network that is formed about their person between these personal portable devices being redefined with each change in that combination.
Such frequent redefining of a personal wireless network can cause undesirable disruptions to the operation of a personal wireless network, possibly resulting in one or more personal portable devices having an undefined status that inhibits their participation in any personal wireless network. Further, opportunities for optimizing the interchange of commands and data between personal portable devices may be precluded by such frequent occurrences of redefining a personal wireless network, especially where personal portable devices are caused to engage in seemingly chaotic efforts to once again locate each other and reestablish the personal wireless network after each such occurrence.